


Drabble:  "Private Lives"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is bothered that Spock is so chummy with Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Private Lives"

TOS drabble "Private Lives" [PG-13] (K/S, K&Mc, 1/1)

Title: "Private Lives"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S, K&Mc  
Summary: Kirk and Spock have a world of their own

================================

 

McCoy observed the progress of Kirk's peculiar relationship with Spock closely. He had never trusted Spock.

Spock now was always the first and last to be consulted in all of Kirk's decisions, which looked odd. Even stranger was the way Kirk included Spock in nearly everything. If Jim was invited, he'd bring Spock, and everybody had to let him. Hey, he's the Captain.

The most damning evidence was the way those two would close themselves up together in a room for hours. God knows what they were doing in there, but one thing was certain: nobody else was invited.


End file.
